


I Know

by i_know_its_0ver



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/pseuds/i_know_its_0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times do I have to tell you, quoting Star Wars is <i>not</i> romantic, ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> a short little AU scene, with really no context at all. just schmoop. and geekery.

“I love you,” Arthur murmurs, their faces so close that their lips brush against each other softly as he speaks. So close that Arthur can _feel_ Merlin’s answering grin. He’s too close to see it properly, not without crossing his eyes painfully, but he just knows it’s that silly, lopsided grin that means Merlin finds him endearing and also rather amusing.

“I know,” Merlin mumbles in reply, and Arthur can feel the grin grow into a self-satisfied smirk. It takes Arthur a moment to catch on, to recognize the amusement dancing in Merlin’s eyes but then he gets it and—

“Oh, you did not just pull that _again_ ,” Arthur groans, leaning in closer so his nose presses against Merlin’s cheek, their foreheads touching. He closes his eyes and grimaces, but Merlin obviously knows he’s exaggerating, because he can feel Merlin’s huff of silent laughter against his cheek. “You are _such_ a geek,” Arthur continues, trying to sound truly annoyed. “How many times do I have to tell you, quoting Star Wars is _not_ romantic, ever.”

Merlin keeps grinning, Arthur can feel it pressed against his cheek now, and his reply is soft against Arthur’s ear, the quiet laughter still evident in his voice. “Maybe so, but you just admitted you love this geek. What does that make you?”

His fingers are trailing up Arthur’s back now, rubbing in small circles, and it’s almost too distracting to answer the blatant taunt. It doesn’t really matter, anyway, they’ve probably had this same exact mock-argument a hundred times, but Arthur plays along, for the sake of upholding his fake dignity, but mostly for the smile he knows it will elicit from Merlin.

“That makes me tolerant,” he replies, voice trying for condescension but coming out closer to besotted contentment. How does that always happen? It’s gotta be the way Merlin is leaning into him fully now, so that they’re touching from their hips all the way to their shoulders, and even though they’re completely clothed it still feels as intimate as a passionate embrace. “And extremely _indulgent_ ,” he adds, trying to get his footing back even while Merlin is tracing over his spine with those lovely, long fingers.

Merlin’s laughter puffs against his ear again, just as Arthur predicted, only now it’s closer to his neck, to that sensitive spot right below his jaw, and Arthur can’t help a shiver as Merlin’s lips brush against the skin ever so lightly. Arthur would think it was accidental if he didn’t already know that Merlin is a colossal tease who knows _exactly_ what he is doing.

“I think _I’m_ the tolerant one in this relationship,” Merlin says, his voice still teasing, but quickly dropping lower, into that husky tone that makes Arthur want to push him up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. In fact, this sounds like a spectacular plan, and he sees no reason not to do exactly that.

Merlin only smiles back at him, not the least bit surprised, and Arthur tries not to roll his eyes, because, really, how does quiet, geeky _Merlin_ manage to make Arthur dance in the palm of his hand like this, every single time? But Arthur doesn’t really care at the moment, Merlin can have his way, every time, so long as he keeps smirking like that, eyes going half-lidded as he watches Arthur expectantly, just waiting for him to close in. So Arthur does.

“By the way,” Merlin murmurs when they finally pull apart for air, his cheeks flushed and already looking so close to wrecked that Arthur can barely stand it. “I love you too.” And if Arthur didn’t already know that by the way this man is looking at him, with eyes full of adoration, then he’d be the blindest idiot in the history of the world.

“Yeah,” he replies, a smile tilting his lips, “I know.”

He silences Merlin with another kiss before he can make a smart ass crack about who is the geeky one now.


End file.
